BCNM
Here is the Working BCNM master list: On all of these you may need to keep trying to trade the orb or Selecting the Burning Circle in order for you to choose the fight you want. Boneyard Gully: Quest Tango with a Tracker (Coded fight, missing quest coding) Requiem of Sin (Coded fight, missing quest coding) Mission CoP 5-2-3 Head Wind ENM Lvl 75: Like the Wind Lvl 75: Sheep in Antlion's Clothing Lvl 75: Shell We Dance? Lvl 75: Totentanz HKCNM Zelos Orb: Antagonistic Ambuscade Bearclaw Pinnacle: Mission CoP 6-0: Flames for the Dead ENM Lvl 30: Holy Cow Lvl 75: Follow the White Rabbit Lvl 75: When Hell Freezes Over Lvl 75: Brothers The Shrouded Maw: Mission Lvl 90: Darkness Named: Partially Working (Can Enter, Irregular Behavior in NM) ENM Lvl 40: Test Your Mite Quest Lvl 99: Waking Dreams: Partially Working (Can Enter, Irregular Behavior in NM) Mine Shaft #2716: HKCNM Lvl 60: The Mobline Comedy ENM Lvl 99: Bionic Bug Lvl 60: Automaton Assault: Partially Working (Can Enter, Irregular Behavior in NM) Lvl 60: Pulling the Strings: Partially Working (Can Enter, Irregular Behavior in NM) Mission Lvl 90: A Century of Hardship Quest Lvl 90: Return to the Depths Spire of Dem: CoP Mission 1-3: The Mothercrystals Spire of Mea: CoP Mission 1-3: The Mothercrystals Spire of Holla: CoP Mission 1-3: The Mothercrystals Riverne - Site #B01: Riverne - Site #A01: Monarch Linn: Mission Lvl 90: Ancient Vows Lvl 90: The Savage Sealion's Den: Mission Lvl 99: One to be Feared Lvl 99: The Warrior's Path The Garden of Ru'Hmet: Mission Lvl 99: When Angels Fall Empyreal Paradox: Mission Lvl 99: Dawn Arrapago Reef: Talacca Cove: Mission Lvl 75: Legacy of the Lost Navukgo Execution Chamber: ISNM Lvl 75: Happy Caster (KI to enter not coded) Missions Lvl 75: Shield of Diplomacy Quests Lvl 75: Omens Jade Sepulcher: Mission Lvl 99: Puppet in Peril Horlais Peak: BCNM Cloudy Orb - Level 20 Shooting Fish Sky Orb - Level 30 Carapace Combatants Dropping Like Flies Star Orb - Level 40 Under Observation Tails of Woe Comet Orb - Level 50 Eye of the Tiger Hostile Herbivores Moon Orb - Level 60 Shots in the Dark Dismemberment Brigade KSNM Themis Orb Lvl 99: Horns of War:Partially Working (Can Enter, Irregular Behavior in NM) Atropos Orb Lvl 99: Contaminated Colosseum Clotho Orb Lvl 99: Double Dragonian Lachesis Orb Lvl 99: Today's Horoscope KCNM Phobos Orb Lvl 99: Kindergarten Cap Deimos Orb Lvl 99: Last Orc-shunned Hero Missions The Emissary The Three Kingdoms The Secret Weapon Quests Shattering Stars BLM Shattering Stars WAR Shattering Stars RNG Beyond Infinity: Partially Working (Can Enter, Irregular Behavior in NM) Ghelsba Outpost: BCNM Cloudy Orb - Level 20 Wings of Fury Sky Orb - Level 30 Petrifying Pair Toadall Recall Mission Lvl 75: Save the Children Quest Lvl 75: The Holy Crest Waughroon Shrine: BCNM Cloudy Orb - Level 20 Crustacean Conundrum Sky Orb - Level 30 Birds of a Feather Grove Guardians Star Orb - Level 40 Royal Jelly The Worm's Turn Comet Orb - Level 50 The Final Bout 3,2,1... Moon Orb - Level 60 Up in Arms Grimshell Shocktroopers KSNM Atropos Orb Prehistoric Pigeons Clotho Orb Copycat: Partially Working (Can Enter, Irregular Behavior in NM) Lachesis Orb Operation Desert Swarm Themis Orb The Hills Are Alive KCNM Phobos Orb The Palborough Project Deimos Orb Shell Shocked Quest Beyond Infinity: Partially Working (Can Enter, Irregular Behavior in NM) Shattering Stars RDM Shattering Stars BST Shattering Stars THF A Thief in Norg!? Missions Journey Abroad The Three Kingdoms On My Way Balga's Dais: BCNM Cloudy Orb -'' ''Level 20 Charming Trio Sky Orb - Level 30 Creeping Doom Harem Scarem Comet Orb - Level 50 Rapid Raptors Treasures and Tribulations Moon Orb - Level 60 Wild Wild Whiskers Divine Punishers KSNM Themis Orb Lvl 99: Early Bird Catches the Wrym: Partially Working (Can Enter, Irregular Behavior in NM) Quest Shattering Stars MNK Shattering Stars WHM Shattering Stars SMN Missions Journey Abroad The Emissary Saintly Invitation Sacrificial Chamber: BCNM Moon Orb - Level 60 Jungle Boogymen Amphibian Assault Mission Lvl 80: The Temple of Uggalepih Throne Room: BCNM Moon Orb - Level 60 Kindred Spirits Mission Lvl 90: The Shadow Lord Lvl 90: Where Two Paths Converge Chamber of Oracles: BCNM Moon Orb - Level 60 Legion XI Comitatensis KSNM Clotho Orb Lvl 99: Cactuar Suave Lachesis Orb Lvl 99: Eye of the Storm Atropos Orb Lvl 99: The Scarlet King Mission Lvl 99: Through the Quicksand Caves Lvl 75: Shattering Stars (DRG) Lvl 75: Shattering Stars (NIN) Lvl 75: Shattering Stars (SAM) ''' Full Moon Fountian: '''Mission Lvl 80: Moon Reading Quest Lvl 80: The Moonlit Path: Working (Can Enter) Stellar Fulcrum: Mission Lvl 75: Ode of Life Bestowing Lvl 75: Return to Delkfutt's Tower La'Loff Amphitheater: Mission Lvl 75: Ark Angels Quest Lvl 75: Divine Might The Celestial Nexus: Mission Lvl 99: The Celestial Nexus Walk of Echoes: Qu'Bia Arena: BCNM Star Orb - Level 40 Undying Promise Factory Rejects Comet Orb - Level 50 An Awful Autopsy Idol Thought Moon Orb - Level 60 Brothers D'Aurphe Demolition Squad Celery KSNM Atropos Orb Lvl 99: Infernal Swarm Mission Darkness Rising The Ruins of Fei'Yin The Final Seal The Heir to the Light Quest Shattering Stars BRD Shattering Stars DRK Shattering Stars PLD